


Christmas in the Trenches

by BlackHunter666



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Ghostly Visitors, Miracles, Peace on a battlefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been another long, hard fight for Rex and the 501st but as they settle down for the night, a lone voice reaches out across the battlefield. A soft song echoes across the darkened battleground, a new song rises up from the Republic camp and a delicate peace is achieved for one amazing night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in the Trenches

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by an incredible song by a great American band. I can't thank The Bawdy Boys enough for their inspiration, I would never have tried it without hearing this particular song. So go on, head over to their page and check out Christmas in the Trenches. Spread the word and let's get this band some great attention.
> 
> http://www.reverbnation.com/thebawdyboys

Another mud ball planet that no one really cared about, far from any of the usual battlegrounds or major hyperspace lanes. Another long night spent in constant motion, both those trying to sleep and those walking the perimeter of their camp. A caution hush had fallen over the Republic camp as the last of the off-shift troopers retired to their camp rolls and settled down to sleep. Most knew that they would get little sleep this night, it was too cold and wet to sleep and the battles of the day still played through their minds.

Walking his shift around the camp, Captain Rex sighed softly as he glanced back towards the camp and the neat rows of tents where his men were hopefully resting. Pushing away thoughts of his own camp roll in his smaller tent beside the General's tent, he continued to walk across the icy mud, the temperature not quite enough to freeze the mud solid despite the chill wind blowing. It wasn't quite cold enough to require snow gear either but Rex wished he had the extra insulation around the back of his neck.

As he walked, he started to hear a soft voice coming from somewhere across the battlefield, rising and falling in a rhythm Rex didn't fully understand. Stopping and pulling off his helmet, he listened hard and tried to follow the sounds as more voices joined the chorus in the darkness.  
'What's going on, Sir?' Hardcase asked, stopping beside Rex and pulling his helmet off.  
'I have no idea.' Rex shrugged, still scanning for trouble as he listened to the sweet voices growing in strength.  
'It sounds beautiful.' Hardcase uttered, lowering his voice so he didn't disturb the almost magical hush around them.

Nodding slowly, Rex thought back to his younger days on Kamino and smiled softly, a particular song coming to mind. He'd heard one of the female instructors singing it and it had stayed with him through all his adventures. It was a holiday song, sung on the one special day when her people stopped their warring ways to share in a day of peace. Rex had spent many nights in quiet study with that woman, learning that song and several others.

Straightening up and tucking his helmet, Rex ignored Hardcase's curious look and started to sing, his gruff commanding tone giving way to a softer melody. The words and harmony came flooding back and Rex pushed it higher, singing of peace and freedom in a language mostly unknown across the galaxy. It had been some time since Rex had last sung this song but it all came back, each nuance and note carried with precision and care.

Finishing his song, Rex glanced at Hardcase then spun as another voice lifted from the camp. Soon others joined the mystery singer as another song of peace and harmony drifted across the torn ground. This one was in basic, no less beautiful for that and carried with such love by all those who knew it. Even Hardcase joined the song, helmet clipped to his belt and Z6 hanging loosely in his hands.

Listening closely, Rex heard another song coming from the darkness and smiled once more, throwing his voice into the new song rising over his camp. It was beautiful really, listening to his company singing in harmony with an unknown group in the shadows beyond their firelights. A day of fighting ending on a peaceful note, hundreds of voices rising up into the starlit sky as his brothers gave voice to their hopes of peace and a better life.

Spotting motion in the darkness, Rex dropped one hand to his pistols but paused at the sight of a white flag snapping in the faint breeze drifting across the field. Motioning for Hardcase to wait and stay calm, Rex made his way out to meet the approaching figure, his armour glistening under the stars. Fully aware that this could be a trap, Rex forced his shoulders to relax, listening to the gentle songs from both sides.

The two men stopped in the middle of the battlefield, looking at each other by the light of the stars and the three moons overhead. Stained clothing against mud speckled armour. Close cropped blonde hair and wary brown eyes met unkempt red hair and weary grey eyes.  
'Let there be peace tonight. This is our most sacred night, when our ancestors return to our families to spend one night among loved ones.' the weary man offered, looking up at Rex with a soft smile. 'They only come one night a year, let us have peace while they are among us.'  
'My brothers will cause you no harm tonight. I give you my word; we will respect your customs and leave you to enjoy your peace with your ancestors.' Rex replied, peeling his gloves off and extending his hand. 'I will make sure my brothers stay within our camp and grant you safety this sacred night.'  
'There is no need for that, my friend.' the other man smiled, clasping Rex's hand in friendship and lifting his face to the sky. 'Your men are welcome to join the celebrations. Your loved ones will know and they will come down to spend one precious night among you. You need only believe that they have arrived and you will witness their presence.'

Lifting his gaze to the stars, Rex gasped softly at he got the distinct feeling of being surrounded by his brothers. Blinking quickly and dropping his gaze, Rex couldn't believe what he was seeing around him. His closest and most loved brothers were back around him, clearly defined white figures standing around him. Right there beside him, right hand raised as if about to clap him on the shoulder, stood his dearest batch brother CT-7566.  
'Jax.' Rex uttered, hardly able to believe what he was seeing.  
'It has begun. Go, spread the word to your brothers and let the celebrations begin.'

Heap snapping around at the shocked cries rising up over the camp, Rex turned and ran back towards his lines, amazed that his ghostly brothers ran beside him. Even though he didn't truly understand what he was seeing, Rex tried to explain what was happening. He tried, he really did but in the end all he could do was encourage his men to get out there and experience it for themselves. Rex simply didn't have the words to explain the wonders he had discovered out there in no man's land.

Looking at Dogma with a smile, Tup made his way through the camp and stepped out onto the torn ground, circling one of the craters in the mud. Suddenly he stopped, looking at three shining figures in front of him and dropped to his knees, staring up at the three missing members of his Squad.  
'Jett…Rain…Angel.' Tup whispered, tears in his eyes as he looked at his lost brothers.  
'But how?' Dogma asked, wrapping one arm around Tup's shoulders and looking up.  
'This is the magic of our home. One night a year, our loved ones return from the afterlife to walk among us again.' a young woman explained, walking towards them with a warm smile on her face. 'No one sees all the spirits that come to visit but we all know they come. Listen with your heart and you will hear your loved ones speak to you again.'

Not entirely sure he believed all of this talk of ghostly returns, Fives made his way out onto the battlefield and watched as the local people lit fires and talked as though people were right there beside them. Spotting some of his brothers that were doing the same thing, Fives headed towards them when a young woman reached out to catch his hand.  
'Find peace this night, dear soldier. Find a place and rest, your loved ones will find you when they are ready.' she offered, handing him a neatly packed container of food. 'Eat and be refreshed, there is peace tonight.'  
"Take five, we've got the watch."  
'Hevy? What's going on?' Fives gaped, turning and finding his Squad behind him.  
'Welcome to the miracles of our home. One night a year, the dead return to walk among us.' the young woman explained, motioning behind her. 'My family stands with me again, though I am the only one left who can see them.'  
"Come and sit Fives, we have so much to catch up on." Cutup coaxed, his ghostly figure extending one hand.

Taking a seat on an overturned boulder that had somehow escaped the destruction waged across the field here, Rex watched his men making friends with the locals and sharing in the celebratory meal on offer.  
"Eat Rex; there is no danger here tonight." Jax uttered, his ghostly form moving closer to Rex's side. "Tonight is for family."  
'I never thought the rack would be reunited.' Rex remarked, selected a morsel from the container he'd been handed and starting to eat. 'I can hardly believe I'm the last one left.'  
"Neither can I." 7563 teased, sinking down to sit on the muddy ground. "Always figured Hydro would be the last one standing."  
"Hey, just because I had a gift for repairs." 7561 countered, shoving at 63 with a grin. "Not all of us end up with a blaster stuck in our hands."  
'I see you two haven't changed.' Rex chuckled, relaxing as he listened to the banter of his rack brothers. 'I've missed you, all of you.'  
"We've been watching over you, Rex. We're always right with you." 69 nodded, leaning on 60's shoulder contentedly.  
"Whatever happens, we stand with you vod." 60 agreed, resting his shoulder against the boulder Rex was sitting on.  
'I know, somehow I've always known. I don't know how but I can feel you at my side through every mission.' Rex admitted, smiling softly at his brothers. 'Never known you to be quiet, 68.'  
"Just taking it all in, Rex. I know you kept saying you were going to be the best but this is amazing." 68 replied, still watching the brothers moving about the battlefield. "Never thought you'd be leading the 501st."  
"You sound almost bitter, Clipper." 62 noted, shaking his head slowly. "You should be proud of Rex for all he's achieved."  
'It's okay, 62.' Rex shrugged, unhooking his canteen and drinking deep. 'I know I'm doing work above my rank but I'm handling it.'  
"They really should promote you again, Rex." 65 piped up, tearing his gaze away from the mingling troopers. "You deserve that much."  
'I'm not going to push for it. I'm happy as a Captain, I don't see why I should try and get that last promotion.' Rex countered, used to this sort of thing from his brothers.  
"Why not fight for it, Rex? You deserve it. Haran, you earned it!" 64 cut in, leaning on the rock behind Jax.  
'Because I don't want it. Believe it or not, 64, but I get along better with my men than any other officer. I don't want to give that up just for a title.' Rex sighed, finishing his meal and leaning back on his hands. 'I'm happy with what I have, I see no reason to cause friction with my General just for a rank.'  
"Let it go, vode." Jax insisted, reaching out and hovering his hand over Rex's chest. "Rex has to follow his own path, wherever it takes him."

Wondering what had woken him, Anakin emerged from his tent and looked around, concerned that he couldn't see any of the clones that were meant to be on the night guard shift. Hearing the voices beyond the camp, he headed for the perimeter and looked across the battlefield, watching the clones and the local population sharing in a celebration of some sort. But rather than disturb their joy, Anakin turned and walked back to his tent, leaving his men to enjoy their celebrations before they had to return to the serious business of war.

Laughing and reconnecting with their loved ones of every type, the daylight enemies shared a precious night of peace and harmony in the midst of war and heartbreak. The locals gave freely of what they had, sharing the celebrations willingly with the clones. The clones didn't have a way to repay such kindness but the locals reassured them that this was the way things were done on their planet and asked for nothing in return.

Exhausted after the battle and now these surprises, Tup found a safe place to sleep near his camp, curling up beside Dogma as their ghostly Squad gathered around them. Blinking slowly, Tup smiled faintly as he watched his lost brothers stretch out and huddle close just as they had done before they were torn apart. Jett stretched out beside Tup, not close enough to touch but there like always. Angel curled up against Jett's back, face hidden in his shoulder as he trembled. Angel had always been a little unsteady whenever they weren't in serious danger. Rain was last to settle, pressing right up close to Angel's back to comfort and support him.  
"Dream free, Tup. No one can steal your dreams." Jett uttered, pillow his head on his forearm.  
'I miss you guys, so much.' Tup whispered, cuddling closer to Dogma and finally giving into his need for sleep.  
"We'll always be at your side, Tup. No matter what." Angel promised, a soothing calm drifting over Tup's last conscious thoughts.

Shifting on his boulder, Rex smiled softly as he watched his men find places on the battlefield to stretch out and sleep, forgoing their camp rolls and tents to stay out here with their ghostly companions. Rex could understand that feeling, he didn't really want to leave his brothers either.  
'My brother suggested I give this to you.' a young boy offered, approaching Rex with a bundle of blue cloth in his hands. 'He said it would be a way for you to carry your brothers with you when you leave this place.'  
'Thank you.' Rex nodded, reaching out to take the cloth. Unfolding it carefully, he held it up and smiled, words deserting him as he gazed at this gift.  
'Do you like it?' the young boy asked, shuffling his feet nervously.  
'It's perfect. Thank you, I will treasure it always.' Rex replied, shifting it around in his hands until he found the little attachment point on one corner.

His Squad still gathered around him, Fives headed over to where Rex was sitting and looked up at him as Rex pulled his right spaulder free and hooked a length of blue cloth to the underside. Securing the armour back into place, Rex nodded and turned his gaze to Fives as he brushed the cloth back over his shoulder.  
'I think I can guess who came back to you tonight, Fives.' Rex grinned, jumping down and resting one hand on Fives' shoulder.  
'Domino stands united again.' Fives nodded, glancing towards the boulder. 'What about you?'  
'My old training rack. There were ten of us at the start, CT-7560 though to CT-7569. We went through command training together, spent most of our time together until we shipped out for Geonosis. After that, we lost contact. I never knew I was the last of the 756 rack.' Rex explained, looking back over his shoulder. 'They seem to think I should be pushing for a promotion.'  
'Echo's giving me the same treatment. For all my actions, I should have made Captain according to him.' Fives chuckled, lifting his gaze to the stars. 'It really is peaceful here.'  
'Somehow I doubt the brothers will want to fight on tomorrow. Not after all this.' Rex agreed, scanning the muddy field. 'Go on, get some sleep Fives. Tomorrow will bring new challenges.'  
'I think I'd rather stay up, if it's all the same. I'm not ready to say goodbye again.' Fives sighed, looking to the east. 'With the rising sun, the magic ends for another year.'  
'I need you focused for tomorrow, Fives. If you won't sleep, at least find somewhere to rest.' Rex suggested, glancing towards the camp.  
'I can live with that.' Fives agreed, scanning the battlefield. 'You should follow your own advice as well. You have to deal with the General tomorrow.'  
'I will, there's a flat spot on that boulder I was thinking about using.' Rex nodded, clapping Fives on the shoulder.

Returning to his spot on the boulder and watching Fives walk away, Rex sighed softly and looked around at his ghostly brothers, noticing that a couple of them were starting to fade away as he gazed at them.  
"Fives is wrong about the timing. Only the closest of loved ones will stay until the dawn. Soon the festival will peak and we will start to fade for another year." 64 explained, holding up his hands. "Likely it will be Jax left here with you for the last few hours."  
'I understand. I don't like it but I understand this is the way it must be.' Rex nodded, looking down at his hands in his lap. 'I'm glad we had this time together.'  
"So long as you remember, we will always be with you Rex." 61 grinned, fading quickly as he relaxed on the ground. "Rest, we will stay as long as we can."  
'Thank you for being here.' Rex uttered, shifting to the flat spot he'd mentioned and stretching out comfortably. 'My rack, my most precious of brothers.'

Finally a hush descended over the battleground, the last fires flickering out as the exhausted warriors from both sides gave into their need for rest. The ghosts of both sides wandered freely among their loved ones, saying their goodbyes for another year and talking quietly among themselves. Slowly they all started fading from view, disappearing back into the afterlife as the first rays of dawn caressed the war scarred planet and the sweetly dreaming warriors from both sides. With a final wish for peace upon their loved ones, the last of the drifting spirits disappeared back into the next world until the next time they could freely walk among their loved ones.


End file.
